The Black Spell Book
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: To escape the wrath of five blood thrust muggle criminals, Hermione unleashes a unspeakable horror! Will she and her beloved Ron be able to survive it?


The Black Spell Book

I do not own the Harry Potter series; it belongs to its rightful creator and owners.

Warning this story contains extremely strong and graphic violence and strong language anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

It had been a year since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were currently on vacation in the wilderness of America together. Going camping was not something Ron had been looking forward to, however the idea of being alone with his beloved Hermione and away from his family for two whole weeks was something that he just couldn't resist. He was just upset that he hadn't been able to bring his wand. Hermione had wanted to camp the good old fashion muggle way. Ron had highly been against this, but in end he had let Hermione have her way. They had not brought their wands with them. In fact the only magical item they had brought with them was a black spell book. Hermione had found the black spell book in the back of the restricted section. It was so old; that no one had any idea who had written it. It was also written in Latin, thankful Hermione could read Latin. Although she couldn't read it perfectly, the book was full of spells that were truly the darkest forms of black magic.

Still the book fascinated Hermione and she just couldn't stop reading it. Even though she had no intention of practicing any of the spells within it; her lust for knowledge had gotten the better of her. She was currently reading the book by the camp fire, while Ron was sitting up their tent. It had taken him four whole hours, but he finally had gotten it all set up. When he was done doing that, he sat down next to Hermione and drank a soda. Then Ron said, "You've been looking at that book since we got here."

"If you could read Latin Ron, you wouldn't be able to tear your eyes away from it either."

"Well I wouldn't want to read a book full of black magic anyway."

"Your being way to close minded Ron."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm just worried about you."

Hermione put the book down and kissed Ron's forehead and said, "That's sweet, listen Ron I'm fine. I just wanted to bring something fun to read with us."

"Couldn't we have brought our wands?"

"Do you really want to have this argument again?"

"No, anyway just don't become obsessed with that book, alright?"

"I promise you Ron, I'm fine. You worry too much."

"I just worry because I love you Hermione."

"I love you to Ron."

Hermione and Ron then shared a brief, but loving kiss. When it ended, they tended to the fire for awhile and then it became night and Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron was currently wearing a long red sleeve shirt, and brown pants. While Hermione was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans, she also had a ruby red ring on her red index finger that Ron had gotten for her as a one year anniversary present. He had originally thought about getting it as an engagement ring, but he had decided that he could wait a few years to pop the question to Hermione. For now he was just happy that they were boyfriend and girlfriend and no longer had to worry about Lord Voldemort. Of course now Ron had to worry about Harry getting it on with his sister, but that was another story. Anyway after awhile Hermione stopped resting her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron blushed and said, "Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything you like."

Ron heisted a bit before speaking and said, " Well we have been together for a year now and….we haven't gone beyond snogging."

"So what's wrong with snogging?"

"Nothing, I love snogging with you. It's just….have you ever wanted to do more?"

"You mean you want to make love?"

"No…I mean yes, yes, yes! That is if you want to do it."

Hermione blushed and gave Ron a quick kiss on the check. She then held his hand and said, "Why don't we just go into the tent and see what happens."

Ron groaned and replied, "Do you have any idea how small that tent is Hermione, I mean why can't we just do it out here?"

Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips and said, "Were not wild animals Ron, besides we have no idea whose out here."

"No one's out here Hermione, there's only a bunch of dumb animals out here and they don't care."

Hermione bit her lip and lost herself in thought for a few moments and before saying, "Well Ron I guess we can….."

Before another word could leave Hermione's lips, five muggles suddenly burst from the bushes and surrounded them. These five muggles were all men, who had escaped from a maximum security prison. They were all killers with blood on their hands, they had actually killed two security guards during their escape, but even before that they had all been killers. Two of them were Mexican drug dealers; they were twins who were left handed. Their names were Simion and Pedro; they were two rich wealthy crack dealers who had killed ten cops each. Like their four comrades they were very big strong men, who no one would want to fuck with. The third escapee was a man named Daniel; he wasn't a hard core carrier criminal. He was a homosexually who had once had a boyfriend and had been a highly paid college teacher. He had found out that his boyfriend was cheating on him with the pool boy, so he murdered them both. He had cut apart his boyfriend with a chain saw and feed him to his dogs. Then he had tied the pool boy up and buried him alive. One of his maids had found out, so he silenced her by strangling her to death. The others maids called the cops on him though and got him locked up.

The fourth escaped criminal was a yakuza member named Ken. He was a hit man who had killed over 50 people, he had honor though. Because of the fact that he only killed people who could fight back, he was trying to turn a new leaf after the birth of his daughter. He just had to do one more hit in American; then he could go back to living his wife and daughter in Japan. Sadly he had gotten caught by the police and had gotten put in jail. He understood English, but he didn't speak it all that well. The fifth and last murderer was the worst of them all. He was a black man named, Vic. Vic was a dog beater, bank robber, a murderer who had killed over 70 people, a car thief, an arsonist and a serial rapist who had rapped over 89 women. He had been the one who had came up with the escape plan, but it had been Ken who had promised to get them to Japan so they could live like kings.

Ron and Hermione knew that if they had brought their wands with them, these men would be no threat to them. However, since they didn't have their wands, they were completely defenseless against them. They weren't scared though, battling against Voldemort had knocked the fear right out of them. Everyone said nothing for a few moments; Ron and Hermione looked each other right in the eyes and nodded to each other. Then Ron screamed like a mad man and picked up some dust and threw it in the criminals' eyes. Then he and Hermione took off running, Hermione grabbed the spell book and kept it tightly in her grasp. Hermione and Ron ran as fast as their feet could carry them, their hearts pounded in their chests, Ron's heart was beating so fast that he could feel the blood running through his veins. The convicts chased them all throughout the woods, Ron and Hermione managed to lose them though and they hid in a dread up creek bed together. Hermione quickly started flipping through the pages of the book as fast as she could. Ron stood up for second and saw that the criminals were nowhere in sight, still he knew they were out there. Ron sat back down next to Hermione and said, "What are you doing?"

Hermione replied as quickly as she could and said, "I'm looking for a spell in this book that I can cast to save us."

"Don't you need a wand for that?"

"I can cast a spell from this book, just by reading it."

"Well find something soon alright; I don't know how much longer we can stay hidden from those monsters. I read about them about them in a muggle newspaper Hermione."

"I did to."

"Then you knew that that these guys are worse than death eaters. I mean as evil as those cunts were, they never raped, killed for money or sold drugs."

"Yeah I know that Ron, wait I think I found a spell that could help us."

"What is it?"

"It's really black magic; I think it's the worst kind I have ever read."

"But it can save us right?"

"Yes."

"Then do it!"

Hermione instantly started reading from the spell book, however just when she was half way through. The five criminals suddenly surrounded them. Ron picked up a rock and held it tightly in his right hand. He looked at the five criminals with rage filled eyes and screamed, "If you mother fucking cunts come another step near us, all beat your fucking heads in with this rock!"

The moment those words left Ron's lips, Hermione finished reading from the spell book and then a huge dark cloud covered the sky. Then lighting struck the ground and the earth started shaking. Suddenly everything returned back to normal and for a moment no one did or said anything. Then everybody heard eerier moans in the distance, suddenly they were all surrounded by zombies. Some of the zombies were dead campers, others were people who had been murdered and dumped in the woods most were dead civil war soldiers who had died in a bloody battle fought in these woods and whose bodies had never been found. They were all digesting and rotting, they smelled awful and many of them had green worms borrowing out of their flesh. They could only be killed by having their head damaged and they all had a hunger in their bellies for human flesh.

Vic quickly realized that Hermione had used the black spell book to summon them. He pushed Ron aside, ripped the book out of Hermione's hands, tore it in half, then lit a match and set it on fire. Hermione pulled her hair and shirked, "Do you have any idea what you have done you stupid muggle? Without the book I can't control them! Now they're going to eat all of us!"

Simion shouted, "Let's run for it!"

Everybody then took off running, while they were running. Simion tripped over a rock and fell face down on the ground. He then tried to get up, but twisted his ankle. Pedro ran to him and the zombies then surrounded them and Simion shouted, "Leave me brother; there's no way you can save me."

"I should rather cut my own throat open and die than abandoned you brother! Now come on and get up!"

Pedro helped his brother up and Hermione then said, "We should go and help them."

Vic then grabbed Hermione and Ron by their arms and said, " If any one of you white mother fuckers, try to help those two super Catholic Mexican, taco loving pricks , I will fucking kill you and then find out where your mothers live and rape them do death!"

Vic's threat made everyone stand still in their tracks and they did nothing to help Simion and Pedro. The zombies grabbed Simon's arms and legs, Pedro screamed, "Get your fucking dead hands off my brother!"

He then pulled out a razor blade and stabbed it into one of the zombie's heads. He then pulled his razor blade out of the zombie's head and it fell down on the ground dead. One of the zombies's then pulled the razor blade out of Pedro's hands and two other zombies restrained him. Even though they were dead, they had the strength of a hundred living men. The zombies grabbed onto Simon's arms and legs and Prado could only watch in horror as they pulled him apart. Blood gushed out of the torn halves of Simon's body like a waterfall as Prado screamed and tears poured out of his eyes. Then the zombie holding the razor blade pulled Pedro's hair and slit his throat. Blood poured out of Prado's neck as two tears left his eyes. He then fell down on the ground dead and the zombie dropped his razor blade. Then everyone watched in horror as Prado and Simon were devoured by the zombies!

Hermione started to cry and Ron held her hand. When the zombies were finished eating the Mexican twins, they saw that there other meals were along gone. Ron, Hermione and there three criminal comrades; had ran as fast as their feet could carry them. They had all run so fast and so hard, that their feet hurt like hell. Suddenly they all came across a trailer smack dab in the center of the woods. A skinny 50ish red neck got out of the trailer and he was dressed in a red vast and baggy blue jeans. He had a double barrel shot gun in his hands. He aimed it at the five trespassers and they were all afraid he was going to kill one of them. Instead the red neck blew the head of a zombie that had sneaked up on them right off and then he spat out a mouth full of tobacco and said, "I always knew zombies were real. Are any more of them coming?"

Hermione instantly replied, "More will coming, but when sun light comes it will turn them all to ash and we will be free of them."

"Well it's a shame it's a cloudy day."

Ron said, "Do you have any more guns?"

"Fuck yeah, I am a totally NRA nut. Come instead my trailer and help yourselves."

Everyone then went inside of the trailer, to get some guns. While Ken was there, he found a katana in a black sword case. He held it in his right hand and walked up to the redneck and said, "You …..Have samurai sword Mr…"

"Just call me Andy."

"Where did you get it?"

"From my daughter, she's teaches English in Japan. You know I know that I am nothing, but a piece of red neck trailer trash, but my daughter. She is just brilliant; there are no words that can describe how proud she makes me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Someday….I hope to."

Meanwhile Ron was looking for a gun that would be the best for him to use. Daniel sat down next to him and said, "You know, you kind of look like my late boyfriend."

Ron felt very uncomfortable as he replied, "I'm not gay."

"I know, but I am sure that a nice healthy young man your age wishes to experiment a bit."

"Hermione's my girlfriend and I won't cheat on her with anyone!"

"Ah that's sweet; tell you what even though I am gay I know how to please a woman. So when this madness ends, how about me, you and your girlfriend have a nice threesome together!"

Before Ron could even think of a reply, everyone heard the sounds of _the_ _walking dead _outside. They all got a gun and went outside of the trailer to take them on. Ron had M 16, while a Hermione had an AK 47, Andy just had his double barrel shot gun and a hunting knife. Ken had an Uzi and the katana, while Daniel had a sniper rifle, Vic had a shot gun.

The zombies surrounded all of them and then Ron shouted, "Fire!"

Everyone fired their guns and shot over a hundred zombies into pieces. Their bodies just explode and blood, flesh and gore flew everywhere! Soon Ron and everyone else was up to their feet in zombie gore. Six zombies jumped at Ron at Ron ready to take him apart and he shot the heads off and they all fell down on the ground dead. Another zombie walked out of the woods and Daniel killed it with his sniper rifle and said, "These guys aren't that tough."

Then a zombie appeared and it threw something at Daniel, acting on instinct Daniel caught it and instantly found out that he had caught a live grenade. Daniel screamed, "Oh Fuck!"

Then he blew up and so did Andy's trailer, there was blood and gory and bones and organs everywhere. Andy, Ron, Hormone, Ken and Vic were knocked to the ground. Their guns flew out of their hands and Andy got up first and dropped his knife and put his hands on his face while screaming, "My house is fucking toast, no!"

Suddenly a zombie jumped behind him and it tore the upper part of Andy's head off and killed him. Andy fell down on the ground dead, with blood gushing out of him. His blood was a black red color and smelled like wine, because of all the alcohol he drank. Anyway the zombie then dropped the upper part of Andy's head and attacked Ron. Ron picked up Andy's knife and stabbed it into the zombies head. Another zombie attacked Ken and Ken sliced its head off, with samurai sword and killed it as blood shot out of its dead body. Two zombies attacked Ron and tackled him to the ground, Ron summoned straighten he never knew he had and kicked them both in their chests and knocked them off him. Then Ron stabbed them both in their heads and ended them.

Another zombie attacked him and Ron and Ron tackled it to the ground and stab his knife into its brain. A zombie then pushed Ron to the ground and, took his knife and attacked him with it. Ron dodged the zombies' knife swing and Ken cut the zombie right in half and stabbed his sword through its head. Before Ron could thank him, a hundred zombies chased after them and they all ran for their lives. A zombie charged at Ron and Ron picked up a soccer ball sized rock and bashed it into the zombies head and killed it. Blood and brain matter poured out of the zombie's eyes and ears as it fell down on the ground dead.

Another zombie appeared before Ron and Ron threw the rock at its head and killed it. Suddenly Vic got his left foot caught in a bear trap, blood gushed out of his leg as he screamed, "Help me mother fuckers!"

Before Ron and Hermione could do anything Ken spoke and said, "You crazy black man, who hate white people and rape everybody! Why you do this?"

"I rape women, because I hate my mom and I hate white people because in all the horror movies, they kill the black guy first! That's why I kill every white mother fucking that I spend a fucking day with! When I can out of this trap I will kill all of you, rape your moms and other female family members and take all your money and piss on your graves!"

"You have no honor and are pure evil. We leave you to become zombie food, let's go!"

Ken, Ron and Hermione then left Vic to die as he raged like an animal. Suddenly a thousand zombies surrounded them and Ken put his hands on Ron and Hermione's shoulders and said, "You two deserve to live more than me. You two go, get married have children and happily live. While I fight dead men and die like warrior, all that I ask is that if you go to Japan. That you tell my wife and daughter that I love them and died fighting evil zombies!"

After Ken said those words, he charged at the zombies, while Ron and Hermione ran away to safety. With his sword, he killed hundreds of zombies, arms, legs, heads, and other body parts flew everywhere and covered the ground. Ken was now covered head to toe in zombie blood and so was his sword. After killing over 500 zombies, Ken was to tried to stand and he knew that he couldn't fight anymore. However, he wasn't going to let these zombies end his life, for that would cost him all his honor. Ken grabbed hold of his sword and looked at his zombie foes and shouted, "Banzai!"

He then stabbed his sword though his heart and blood gushed out of his chest and mouth and nose as he died with honor!

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were running so fast that that there were times when their feet didn't touch the ground and they couldn't even feel their feet anymore. Ron and Hermione collapsed on the ground and gasped for breath. Then it started to rain, hard. Before Ron and Hermione knew it, their clothes were soaked and all the blood and gory was washed off them. Hermione appeared to be in shock as she said, "It's a good thing it's raining, zombies can't move when its' raining. So we can just stay here and rest until…."

Hermione then suddenly broke down and cried like a baby. Ron quickly hugged her and said, "It's alright Hermione, I'm here, we did it we survived. When the sun comes out all the zombies will turn to ash and this will all be a bad memory."

"Ron I , God I don't know how I will be able to go on leaving after this."

"We'll be fine I promise Hermione, no matter what happens I promise you that will be together no matter what and that we will have a bright future together."

Ron then kissed Hermione on the lips and she happily kissed him back as she thought about that they would have together. Even after this horrible night Hermione and Ron were sure that they would be able have a bright and shining feature together, but sadly that was not meant to be. Because Vic appeared, before them holding a glock in his right hand; He had escaped from the bear trap and in the processes of doing so, he had gotten a glock, but had also gotten the head of his cock bitten off and blood was pouring out of his dick like a waterfall.

Vic screamed in rage and shot two bullets into Ron and Hermione's heads and killed them. He smiled as he watched blood pour out of their heads and laughed that he was the only survivor. He looked at the sky and screamed, "Yeah, I did it! In movies the black guy always dies, but this is real life and in real life only the strongest guy lives and it doesn't matter if he is black or white ! You two white mother fuckers are died and I am the winner!"

Suddenly it stopped raining and the zombies attacked Vic and tore the gun out of his hands. Then they ripped his rib cage open and blood gushed out of his chest as they poured a can of gasoline on his organs, sit him on fire and then ate him while he was burning alive. He died the most painful death any man had ever died in the U.S.A. When not a trace of his body was left, the sun rose and the zombies turned to ashes and the nightmare was over. When Harry found out what had happened to Ron and Hermione, he never smiled again

The End


End file.
